That's Better
by aGreatPenName
Summary: The first time they met wasn’t a jolly occasion but it led rise to a newfound obsession that leaves Hidan enthralled and Sakura bloody. Morbid HidanxSakura


**Title: That's better**

**Rating: M **

**Status: Complete**

**Word Count: 1,146**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot that's it**

**Summary: The first time they met wasn't a jolly occasion but it led rise to a newfound obsession that leaves Hidan enthralled and Sakura bloody. **

**A/N: Pretty grotesque, not usually my style but I decided to give it a shot **

The first time they met wasn't a jolly occasion.

Sakura found herself shoved against him during the holiday shopping rush. And Hidan shoved her off of himself onto the snowy ground. He shouted over his shoulder as he lumbered away "If you're gonna dye your freaking hair at least do it right bitch!"

Sakura seethed for the duration of the holidays because of that incident.

The second time they met left him obsessed.

They were both caught in a storm out on a mission and ended up using the same cave for cover. Staring at each other through the fire's flames without sharing a word was how they spent the night.

At dawn they were parting ways when Sakura shot an irritated glare at Hidan and muttered disdainfully "It's not dyed it's natural, asshole." She disappeared with a puff of smoke and left him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he held on tightly to his rosary.

"Shit she's feisty!" He laughed.

Ever after, whenever he'd see something pink his thoughts would revolve around her. But it always bothered him knowing that pink just wasn't right, it needed to be something else entirely, something better.

The third time he sought her out.

Hidan clamped his hand over her mouth as he spirited her away from her apartment. Excitedly he was babbling to her en route to his latest place of residence. "You said it was natural right? Well I was thinking of how to fix it!" Sakura worried as she stared into his enthused wide eyes. "I know" he said "exactly how to make it better! It's the perfect fucking plan!"

As he looked into her eyes panting with a look of obsession Sakura got a sinking feeling in her gut.

Then he disappeared.

He had left her at his place tied with chakra strings spread eagle on the floor. His cheerful smile and promises of coming back really soon with the proper supplies made her stomach churn, because before he left he drew some sort of symbol around her on the floor. That was most definitely not good.

And then he came back dragging two bound persons. Sakura found she couldn't move or speak as Hidan instantly changed before her eyes into a black creature with white bone shaped lines covering him.

The bound and gagged persons began to muffle out noises of terror as Hidan turned his smiling face towards them.

The first he grabbed was a middle aged woman. He took a kunai out and cut the side of her cheek letting blood flow. Licking the metal and letting out a satisfied sigh he dragged the woman by her hair to another circle he had drawn to the kunoichi's left.

Sakura tried to free herself at the sight of the woman's distress but couldn't manage to move. And as she looked around wildly to find something to free herself she caught Hidan's violet eyes staring directly into hers with the other woman clutched to his front.

Ever so slowly and lightly he took the kunai in his hands and slit it across the woman's throat. A thin line of blood began to drip from the shaking woman onto Sakura. His eyes widened and enthralled he went over the slit a little harder this time as more blood spilled onto Sakura. Over and over he traced over the slit harder and more viciously than the time before until blood began to pour all over Sakura. She could taste the blood on her lips as she screamed out pleas to make him stop.

When woman lost consciousness and stopped breathing Hidan placed her corpse tightly against the left side of Sakura's bound body. Blood still streamed out from the woman's neck as dull dead blue eyes stared directly at Sakura.

Kneeling over Sakura's form on the floor Hidan caressed her blood stained cheek and eagerly said "Shit babe this is gonna be great! You're gonna fucking love this! Just wait it's almost done and then it'll be perfect!"

Taking one last loving look at Sakura, Hidan hastily reached for the bound girl without a second thought. The poor shaking thing couldn't have been older than thirteen. "Don't worry chibi-chan, you're gonna have an even better time than that hag!"

"Don't you fucking touch that little girl you monster!" Sakura cried out as loud as she could over and over, but Hidan so intent with his plans heard none of her screams.

Standing in yet a different symbol on the floor to Sakura's right he held up the little girl by the neck in one hand. With the other he began to slash and hack at the little girl mercilessly. At one point Sakura who was shaking in sheer terror become still and stone cold after a large chunk of meaty skin and blood slapped her directly in the forehead.

After a few minutes the distorted and unidentifiable corpse of the little girl was shoved to her right.

She was surrounded and covered by death. The woman to her left. The poor little girl to her right. And the murderer had propped her head up onto his lap so she could see that from head to toe she was soaked in blood but she was still unable to move and her voice had left her from all her screams and protests.

Tears streamed from her eyes as Hidan cooed to her how "Fucking gorgeous she was covered in blood" and how she just needed to wait a few more minutes as he cupped his hands in the pools of blood on the floor surrounding her only to stroke them through her hair.

"Shit" he strained hoarsely. He lifted her hair up from behind her so that she could see her once pink hair stained crimson with blood dripping off the ends. Behind her ear she could feel his hot steamy breathe panting harshly "That's better."

He gripped her tightly in a full body hug which made squelching noises from the blood being squeezed out of parts of her clothing. Licking her cheek once, he ranted "Jashin this is fucking _perfect._ I knew I could fix it! I freaking knew I could!" Clutching her a little tighter he continued "And I know you love it too! Shit I'm just gonna have to keep you now won't I?"

His unnaturally elated laughter shook her to the roots.

His wretched chuckles died slowly and bore an eerie silence that he intensified as he forcefully turned her head so that they faced one another. He was… smiling apologetically "Shit babe we got carried away. We don't even know each other's name yet and here we are reveling in sacrifices together already!" His blood splattered face smiled wider

"The name's Hidan. Make sure you remember it. I have a feeling you're gonna be screaming it out loud soon enough."


End file.
